


Don't Follow Me

by Prompto_Cam



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Mild Language, Poor Prompto, Self-Harm, Spoilers, minor character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompto_Cam/pseuds/Prompto_Cam
Summary: "Imperials above us!""Again? How do these bastards keep finding us?!"The Empire is constantly on their tail, and it's Prompto who finally figures out how they're finding them. He's determined to fix it, even at his own cost.





	Don't Follow Me

**Author's Note:**

> A little one-shot to keep my writing motivation up!

"A Magitek engine... its close"

"Imperials above us!"

"Again? How do these bastards keep finding us?!"

This was the third time this week that an Imperial drop ship had appeared above their heads, lowering to open its hatch and drop several MT's to the ground. This time it was only axemen, but it didn't make the situation any less frustrating. 

Their beady red eyes drew straight to Prompto, as they always did. It was unnerving but Ignis believed that his long-range weapons made him a primary target. But weren't they supposed to be after Noctis?

The boys drew their weapons, Noctis jumping straight in with a warp-strike; Ignis and Gladio followed closely behind while Prompto hung back, providing cover fire and keeping a sharp eye out for any surprises. They worked fluidly together after years of training and months of practice. They were able to dispel the MT's with little hassle. 

"Seriously though, how are they finding us? We're not in the Regalia and we don't exactly stand out that much" Noctis complained, kicking an MT head across the grass. 

Ignis gave a hum, considering the question. Noctis did raise a good point. "It is unlikely we'll find an answer. We just have to do our best to lay low. There's a haven nearby, we should stop for the night" he suggested, glancing to the quickly setting sun. 

Prompto hummed a little tune to himself, looking over the MT bodies for any interesting loot or parts he could keep for later. He reached down to pry some loose wiring away from an arm, but paused when something caught his eye. He knelt down to get a better look. 

His blood ran cold. 

Printed on the inner wrist of the MT was a familiar looking barcode; not at all dissimilar to the one he had covered up on his own arm. 

"Hey Prom, are you coming or what?" Noctis called. 

"B-Be there in a jiffy!" He shouted back, sparing another glance at the barcode, before rising to his feet to follow the others to the haven. 

"You falling asleep back there? That's Noct's job" Gladio chuckled. 

"I heard that!" Noctis said indignantly. 

"Weren't exactly bein' quiet about it"

"I just thought I'd seen something, but it was nothing in the end" Prompto dismissed with a wave of his hand. 

"You and your scavenging. Didn't find anything useful then?"

"Na, nothing good on Axemen. The Assassins are better equipped"

They fell into silence as they followed Ignis towards the haven, but all Prompto could think about was that MT's barcode. It couldn't merely be coincidence, and he did have a vague idea of where his tattoo had come from. It had been there as long as he could remember. He had no idea what it could mean; but part of him really wanted to go take a better look at that MT, before it could fade into nothingness.

 

* * *

 

They set up camp at the nearest haven a short walk away from the battleground. Gladio set up the tent while Ignis set up his cooking station. Noctis declared he was going to the nearby river to try and catch something for dinner and it left Prompto alone to his thoughts. He hadn't said anything about his tattoo to anyone, not even Noctis; it had never really bothered him before. He kept it hidden to avoid any questions about it, but now it felt warm under his wrist band. _Too warm._

He stood up from his chair and moved across the haven. He _needed_ to go and take another look at the MT.

"Prompto, where are you going?" Ignis asked, causing Prompto to stop in his tracks. He couldn't tell them; they would ask questions that he really didn't want to answer. "Prompto?" Ignis questioned again. He turned around to offer a bright smile to Ignis.

"I wanted to nab some photos of Noct fishing! You know how he gets all serious and stuff; he won't even know I'm there!" He said, taking his camera out of the armiger for good measure. He didn't miss the small smirk as Ignis shook his head.

"Do try to get him to return before dark; we don't need any rescue missions tonight" Ignis ordered, and Prompto nodded.

"You got it Iggy!" He said, jumping down from the flat haven and heading towards the river.

He turned around as soon as the haven was out of sight and crept his way around, back towards where they had come from earlier. He'd apologize to Ignis later; he could claim that he was following a baby Anak for a good photo or something. Yeah, that could work.

It didn't take long to return to the battlefield. Most of the smoke had stopped rising from the MTs; a few had already disintegrated into a pile of ash. He would have to be quick. He jogged over to the one he had seen earlier, dropping to his knees beside it and turning it over to get a better look.

The MTs were intricately made but Prompto had pulled them apart before. He was pretty good with machines and liked to scavenge spare parts off the MTs to use later. He had once made a small weapon out of MT parts, but Noct had refused to put it in the armiger and well... it somewhat backfired. Ignis gave him a firm lecture about experimenting with Nif technology after that.

He pulled his camera repair kit out of the armiger, flicking the small case open to get at all his little screwdrivers and spare parts; hey, he only had one camera and he liked to keep it in good condition. This set fit his guns too, which he was often taking apart and cleaning.

He carefully unscrewed the plate on the MTs arm to get at the inner wires and mechanics. The plate had the barcode printed on it, and he carefully compared it to his own tattoo on his right wrist.

They were identical, save for the numbering. The MTs read NH-06189 and 0003-6792, whereas his was NH-01987 and 0006-0204. His hands were shaking, fingers grasping the plate tightly until it was digging in painfully. Why? _Why_ was he marked like an MT? He was human, right? He had to be. He had feelings like one, he bled like one, he felt pain, hunger, temperature. He wasn't a machine. No machine could feel like he felt.

He dropped the plate, rubbing his eyes hard in his hands to try and stop the water that was forming. He didn't understand, he was _so confused_ but he couldn't ask anyone. He lowered his hands into his lap, casting his eyes over the metal arm again. He knew that he was adopted as a baby but... could he really have been taken in from a place like Niflheim? Why would anyone in Insomnia want a Nif child? Did Regis know? Did anyone know?

His eyes zoned in on a small, blinking red light within the MTs arm. Prompto dragged it closer, working the small device out of the arm to get a better look. The device was a tiny black box, and the light was still blinking. He turned it around in his hands, looking for anything unusual. He squinted his eyes a little when he found some printed letters, bringing it closer to his face to read the tiny print.

_Track ID: 06189_

He pulled it away from his face, feeling his heart hammer against his ribs, anxiety creeping through his veins. A tracking device, in an MT. He was positive that he had never found one of these before, so the Empire couldn't be tracking them through any junk he'd taken.

He looked down at his tattoo.

What if...?

 

* * *

 

Noctis trudged his way back to the haven, four rather large trevally hanging in his net over his shoulder. He didn't know what Ignis would put with them but he knew that no matter what it was it was going to be _amazing_. He climbed up the slope to the flat of the haven. Gladio was in his usual chair, his nose buried in a green book and totally oblivious to the world. Ignis was at his cooking station, flicking through the little book he wrote his recipes in. He glanced around again, but didn't spot blonde anywhere. He set the fish on Ignis station.

"Ah, perfect. I can do some steamed fish with these and the onions we found yesterday" Ignis said. He looked to Noct for a moment, and then glanced around the haven. "Where is Prompto?" He asked. Noctis tipped his head questioningly.

"I was going to ask you that"

"He said he was going to take some photos of you fishing" Ignis said, folding his book into his pocket. Noctis slowly shook his head.

"He never came to me" He said. Ignis turned to glance over the landscape, but there was no obvious sign of Prompto anywhere. But it was slowly getting darker, the sun dipping lower and lower on the horizon. It wouldn't be long until the demons started to rise.

"He should have been back by now... He can't have wandered too far" Ignis muttered. Noctis back suddenly straightened, a startled look taking over his blue eyes. "What's wrong?" Ignis asked immediately, causing Gladio to look up from his book.

"I felt a pull from the armiger..." Noctis stated.

"What did he pull?" Gladio asked, standing up to cross the haven to get to them. Noctis had his eyes closed, probably searching the armiger with his magic.

"A weapon, but not a gun" He mumbled. His eyes snapped open. "Oh god, he's got Assassin’s Daggers"

"What? Why would he summon a dagger? Never mind a poisonous one!" Ignis held his hand out, trying to pull them out himself to be sure. Only one appeared in his hand; he couldn't draw out the other.

"We better find him, before a demon does" Gladio stated, summoning his Claymore as Noctis summoned his Engine Blade. Ignis swapped out the dagger for his Radiant Lance.

"Where could he have gone?" Ignis asked, looking between the other two men.

"Hard to guess, but if he didn't go towards the river then perhaps he went back where we came from; maybe there was something back there he wanted a picture of" Gladio suggested. Noctis already turned on his heels to head in that direction, forcing Ignis and Gladio to quickly catch up with him.

"This doesn't make sense, Prompto knows better than to wander off. Why wouldn't he let someone know where he was going? Why would he summon a dagger if he was in trouble?" Noctis asked, more to himself. He was trying to work out of anything else was missing from the armiger; nothing but Prompto's camera and repair kit. Had he run into trouble taking a photo?

The uncertainty had them all breaking out into a jog. It was something that none of them admitted, but they all often worried for their youngest companion. Prompto's training had been so rushed, he'd only had a few months to become a Crownsguard and had started this journey with no in-field training. He was damn good with a ranged weapon, but his sword skills had always been appalling, and they'd had no chance to better his training. They tried not to smother him but they were all very protective of their bright, bubbly friend.

The sharp cry of pain that filled the air had all three of them skidding to a halt in a panic. It was _unmistakably_ Prompto's voice.

"Where-"

"That way, back to where we fought the MTs!" Ignis directed. They ran through the thick bushes ahead of them as quickly as they could manage, expecting to find demons or local wildlife attacking Prompto.

They did not expect to find him knelt on the ground, digging a dagger into his own inner forearm.

"Prompto stop!" Noctis shouted sharply, running forward to get to him. But Prompto pulled the dagger free to point it at him, his hands shaking and blood dripping _too quickly_ from his right arm all over his own legs and the dirt beneath him.

"Don't!" Prompto snapped sharply, the other three stopping a few feet away from him, their weapons disappearing into the armiger. "D-don't... just... don't come closer!"

"Prompto, it's okay, you're okay, it's the dagger, Prom, it's laced. You're not thinking right" Noctis tried to assure him gently, like a startled animal ready to flee, which is exactly how Prompto looked in that moment; eyes wide in panic and fear.

"I know what I'm doing! Just stay back I... I have to... I have to get it out!" Prompto insisted, pushing himself back with his heels. "It... it's the only way... I have to" He mumbled, looking away from them to put his attention back on his arm, the dagger poised to dig in again.

"Prompto, just stop for a moment and think about this..." Noctis tried again, but Prompto shook his head, his bangs clinging to his sweat-soaked skin. The poison from Ignis' dagger was already taking affect. Ignis reached out to place a hand on Noctis' shoulder to stop him.

"Let me" He muttered quietly, stepping around Noctis to move cautiously closer to Prompto. "Prompto... talk to me, what are you trying to do?" He asked, his tone calm and steady.

"I... I have to get it out" Prompto mumbled, squinting his eyes to try and get some focus back.

"Get what out, Prompto?" Ignis asked, kneeling in front of him. He slowly reached out to lay his hand on Prompto's leg. "Perhaps I can help you" He suggested. Noctis and Gladio shifted anxiously from where they were watching. Prompto looked like hell, pale and sweating, struggling to breathe and losing blood too quickly for comfort.

Prompto jerked his head down beside him at the little black box, its red light still blinking. "Th-they're tracking us... they've gotta be... i-it's in me" He insisted, lowering the dagger to his lap. He couldn't see well enough anymore to do it himself. "Ignis... _please_... get it out" He begged, tears welling up in his eyes. He didn't move when Ignis moved closer, or when Ignis carefully took his arm into his gloved hands to examine the deep gash he had carved into his arm.

"Prompto... the daggers are laced with poison. It's entirely possible that you're hallucinating right now" He tried to explain, but Prompto was shaking his head.

"I _know_ it's there, _please_ " He begged again. "I... I can feel it... here" He mumbled, pressing a finger over a spot in the gash on his arm. Ignis carefully copied the motion, unconvinced. Until he felt a hard lump. He quickly looked to Noctis and Gladio.

"Get a potion and a remedy ready" He ordered, summoning a simple Cutlass.

"Are you _crazy_?!" Noctis snapped. Ignis fixed him with a hard stare.

"Noctis, just do as I say" He insisted, turning his attention back to Prompto's arm. "Gladio, hold him" The larger man moved around Prompto to kneel behind him, wrapping his arms around Prompto to hold him tightly against his chest and pin his good left arm down.

"You sure about this Iggy?" Gladio asked, but Ignis just nodded, carefully lowering the dagger. Gladio tightened his hold when Prompto shouted, trying not to jerk his arm out of Ignis' grip but the pain was _unbearable_. Gladio had to look away as more blood flowed from Prompto's arm, splashing audibly into the dirt below. Noctis dropped to his knees on Prompto's other side, a potion and a remedy already in his hands.

Ignis dropped his dagger, carefully digging his fingers into the gash. Prompto's heels dug hard into the ground, head tipping back against Gladio's chest with a grimace.

"Ignis, he's going to bleed out if you don't-" Noctis froze when Ignis pulled his fingers out, a small black box secure in his fingers. "Wh-what...?" Ignis shoved it into Noctis hands and took the potion and remedy from him. He pushed the remedy into Prompto's left hand, forcing him to crush it. Prompto's body glowed green for a moment, but as soon as it was gone Ignis was already doing the same with the potion. The horrible gashes to Prompto's right arm were steadily knitting themselves back together. The deeper parts of the wounds fixed themselves, leaving deep but not life-threatening gashes.

"Another potion, Noct" Ignis demanded, but Noctis shook his head.

"That's our only one" Noctis said. Ignis scoffed, cursing their poor luck. They never seemed to be properly equipped with curatives lately. He summoned a first aid kit from the armiger to do it himself.

"Keep him awake, he's lost a lot of blood" Ignis ordered. Noctis reached out to pat Prompto's cheek, getting a groan out of him, though he did crack his eyes open.

"Stay with me Prom" Noctis muttered gently. When Ignis started to stitch the wounds closed, Prompto barely reacted other than a few winces here and there. Noctis was able to keep him awake with soft words and gentle taps to his cheeks, Gladio holding him firmly since Prompto lacked the strength to hold himself up anymore. Ignis covered the wounds in an antiseptic cream and gently wrapped bandages around Prompto's arm.

"We should get him back to camp..." Ignis muttered, pushing himself up to his feet. His chest ached at the knowledge of what he had just done. Noctis stood slowly, helping Gladio to adjust Prompto in his grip to carry him back to the camp. Ignis reached down, picking up the little black box that Prompto had shown him so that he could study it, and the one he had just pulled from out of him.

 

* * *

 

"What the _hell_ just happened?" Noctis finally asked. They had got back to camp luckily without the intervention of any demons; the sun was now gone, the moon high in the sky and Prompto asleep in the tent, bundled up in blankets to keep him warm.

Ignis sat himself down in his chair, holding both of the devices in his hands. "According to the printing on them, they appear to be tracking devices... Niflheim technology" He muttered. The realization was troubling; why did Prompto have Niflheim technology under his skin?

"I don't get it... _why_ would Prompto have something like that? Are you saying that they've been finding us by tracking Prompto?" Noctis asked, brows knitting together.

"It would seem that way. Though I don't believe Prompto was aware of this until today. He's been very quiet since the fight earlier. I believe it's possible that he went back there to look for something" Ignis explained, reaching forward to drop the devices onto the table.

"Why wouldn't he just damn well say something?" Gladio asked, arms folded tightly and defensively across his chest. It was clear that he was getting frustrated.

"He was probably worried we would freak out. Or not believe him, which we didn't" Noctis mumbled. "Prompto... he's always wondered where he was from. He told me that he was adopted as a baby and asked me to see if I could find out where he was brought in from. I asked your Uncle, Ignis, but he couldn't find any records. All he could tell me was that Cor found him outside the wall... I guess it's entirely possible that he's... maybe from Niflheim" He sighed, leaning back into his chair and running a hand through his hair. "But Prompto didn't know where he was from... I believe him. He must have figured something out today"

"He was fiddling with one of the MTs after the fight. He must have noticed something then, but that doesn't explain how he knew that _he_ would have one of those things" Gladio pointed out, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

"I feel that it would be best to let him explain when he is awake. We must keep open minds" Ignis suggested.

"I don't _care_ where he's from. If he was born in Niflheim, so what? Prompto is still Prompto. He's been raised as a citizen of Lucis, nothing changes" Noctis declared, folding his arms across his chest. Ignis gave a nod of agreement, his face softening at Noctis' words with a little bit of pride. Gladio sighed heavily, but nodded too.

 

* * *

 

Prompto groaned, bringing his hands up to rub his eyes as consciousness tugged at his brain. He winced when pain flared up in his right arm and forced his eyes to open. The day's events came rushing back to him and he sat up quickly, looking around sharply.

He was back in the tent. Gladio and Ignis weren't here, but Noctis was spread out next to him, his blankets tangled around his legs. One of Noctis' arms was draped over Prompto's waist, and Noctis grumbled, the arm tightened around him when he moved. His arm was bandaged up, still sore but apparently taken care of. Someone must have changed him because he was only dressed in his pyjama bottoms, but his torso felt horribly sticky with sweat.

"Good morning" Prompto jumped, lifting his head to see Ignis at the tent's opening. "Apologies, I didn't intend to startle you. Just wanted to wake you both for breakfast" Prompto nodded a little, pushing Noctis' arm off of him. He moved to get up, but paused when everything started to tilt. Ignis was at his side in a moment, holding him upright. "Your blood pressure will still be quite low. Your fever only broke a few hours ago. Some food will do you good" Ignis assured, helping Prompto to his feet.

"U-umm..." Prompto nibbled on his lip, holding on to Ignis with his good arm to stay upright.

"There's no need to talk just yet. Save your strength" Ignis assured, helping him out of the tent and to his usual camping chair. He nodded his head to Gladio and back at the tent, and the larger man grunted as he got up to go and wake Noctis.

"I... I should really-"

"You can explain if you feel up to it, but you should eat first. You lost a large amount of blood last night" Ignis assured, leaving him in his chair once he was sure Prompto wouldn't topple over. He returned with a plate of bread, fruits and some leftover meat that was still good. "This should help replenish you a little" Ignis informed, handing him the plate. Prompto took it without argument, looking up at Gladio and Noctis emerged from the tent.

"Feeling better?" Noctis asked, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Y-yeah, a little" Prompto nodded, dropping his gaze back to his plate. While Ignis dished out food for the rest of them, Prompto tentatively tried to eat some of his own. Their conversation about the day's plans was drowned out by his own thoughts. How was he supposed to explain? What were they going to think of him? What would he do if they abandoned him...?

"-mpto, are you alright?" Ignis asked again, giving Prompto's shoulder a little nudge.

"O-oh... sorry, zoned out" Prompto muttered, letting Ignis take his empty plate. When had he finished his food? He lifted his gaze to look at the others, immediately feeling uncomfortable at all the staring. "U-umm... I guess... I should explain, huh?"

"Only if you feel able" Ignis assured, returning to his own seat. Prompto shifted uncomfortably, looking down at his shoes.

"I don't... really... understand it myself. Yesterday, when I was scavenging those MTs I... I saw..." He took in a deep breath, running his left hand through his hair. "I saw a barcode on one of them" He muttered, lowering his hand to unclasp his wristband. He looked up at them, but they were all looking at the tattoo. "I've had this as long as I can remember... but I didn't know where it had come from. I went back to look at it, and it's identical to mine so... so I guess..."

"Prom, I'm just gunna say it. None of us care where you're from, alright? We don't care if you were born in Niflheim. You've been raised as a citizen of Lucis and nothing else matters. You can _trust_ us Prom" Noctis said quickly. Prompto lifted his head again to look at him, but he still chewed on his lip nervously.

"I didn't know... I really didn't... but I found that tracker in the MT and... and I thought... maybe...? I wasn't thinking, I just panicked. I guessed they must have _done_ something to me if I was born there. All I could think of was getting it out so I pulled out the first dagger I could find"

"Just so happens you pulled my Assassin Dagger. Those are poisonous, though I already figured you didn't know that. I think we need to work on your weapon handling" Ignis explained. Prompto's cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"I... did think it burned odd" He mumbled. He really knew nothing about any of the swords. "I just figured that if I could get it out... maybe they won't be able to find us so easily" He finally said, leaning back in his chair.

"I do wish you had felt that you could come to us. I may have been able to remove it much more safely" Ignis muttered.

"I wasn't sure if it was really there... it wasn't until I uh... got myself open, that I could even feel it. It's probably been there my whole life, it was pretty stuck in there" Prompto shrugged. Silence descended for a little while, and it only served to increase his nerves. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms carefully around his legs.

"Well, you'll have to leave the stitches in until we can get some more curatives. The one potion and remedy weren't quite enough, but they removed the worst of the poison and healed the deeper wounds. Your fever didn't break until this morning as a result. We'll have to stay here for a few days until you have had time to replenish some of the blood loss" Ignis explained, stretching his legs out in front of himself.

"Wh-what? No, I can keep going! It's okay! I feel fine!" Prompto insisted.

"I dunno man, the fishing spot here is pretty good. I don't mind hanging for a few days" Noctis shrugged.

"I just got to the good part of my book. Some down time might not be a terrible idea. I could do with some training drills too. You up for a spar Iggy?" Gladio asked.

"I do need to brush up on my hand-to-hand combat. Consider it a challenge, Gladio" Ignis nodded.

Prompto wanted to protest, but the three of them were already getting up to go about their activities. He sank into his chair, but a small smile crossed his face. They didn't care about where he was from. They only cared that he got better. They were making excuses to stay to make _him_ feel better. It made a new kind of warmth spread across his chest.

"Hey Prom, you feel up to a bit of a walk?" Noctis asked from behind him. Prompto turned his head to look at him; he already had his fishing rod and net slung over his shoulder. "I wouldn't mind some company" He added.

"Uh... yeah, I think so" Prompto said, pushing himself to stand up slowly. He didn't feel too dizzy, so he went back to the tent to change into some proper clothes. Yesterday's were missing, so either Ignis planned to try and wash them or they were totally ruined. He crossed the haven to follow Noctis, falling into step at his side. They walked in silence until the sounds of Gladio and Ignis sparring were almost gone.

"I meant what I said Prom. None of us care where you came from" Noctis muttered, looking over to his best friend. "So next time... if you get worried about something... you can tell us" He said. Prompto smiled a little, but cast his gaze elsewhere.

"I know... I really wasn't thinking at the time. I mean... Niflheim? Of all places... the thought of coming from the place we've been fighting against..."

"You're from Insomnia. I'll tell you that as many times as it takes. It never bothered you where I came from, did it?"

"O-of course not! You're my friend!"

"And that's how I feel about you Prom, so don't worry about it" Noctis assured, slinging his arm around Prompto's shoulders. "Just take these next few days to rest up and forget about all this, alright?" Prompto nodded, not able to resist chuckling a little.

"Think I should lay on the whole 'blood loss' thing really thick? Maybe I can convince Ignis to make me a curry if I play on it well enough"

"He's far too good for that... try it anyway" Noctis agreed, both of them descending into little chuckles.

"Don't think it'll take much acting. I feel pretty light-headed still" He muttered, leaning himself harder against Noctis.

"H-hey! Are you okay?!" Noctis asked quickly; at least, until he saw the small smirk on Prompto's face. "You ass" He muttered, pushing Prompto to walk more upright.

"Noooo, carry me Noct~" Prompto whined.

"Like hell I will!"

"Oh no... the light... it's getting closer...!" Prompto moaned dramatically.

"Quit it you dork!" Noctis chuckled, though he still supported Prompto with an arm around him. Despite his joking, Prompto wasn't really able to walk straight. No doubt Ignis would tell him off later for making Prompto walk around but he'd deal with that later.

He'd carry him back to camp if he had to.

In the end, he _did_ have to, but only because Prompto had fallen asleep while he was fishing. Ignis and Gladio had been too busy chuckling at his misfortune to lecture him. Or help him get Prompto into the tent. Or help him get Prompto to _let go_ of him. He sighed, deciding that maybe he could take a nap here too, since Prompto was now clinging to his back like some kind of _imp._

Of course, Noctis didn't see the faint smile cross Prompto's face as he nestled against Noctis' back. Perhaps a few days like this wasn't a bad idea after all.

 


End file.
